memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Burns
Crewman Burns was a human male Starfleet officer serving aboard the USS Valentine. Service history 2364 He was ordered by Commander Williams to inform the transporter chief that Wesley Crusher will be beaming down to Mandin V. (TNA: "The Test") He also served in the sickbay in the same year. (TNA: "Delegate Trouble", "The Klingons") He also was staring at Jeffery Johnson when he walked out of the holodeck with some smooch marks on him. (TNA: "Holodeck Malfunction") He was also one of the many crew of the Valentine when the Ilarians took over the ship. (TNA: "Upgrades") He was also part of a away team to Samanga 6 consisting of him, Jeffery Johnson, the senior staff and two other crewmembers. (TNA: "Revenge of the Aokians") He was also working on the bridge when some of the senior staff disappeared from the Valentine when a alien known as Q. (TNA: "Hide and Go Q") Later he was working on the bridge of the Valentine when some of the children disappeared from the ship. (TNA: "The Missing Children") Later he was walking in a hallway when a probe entered. (TNA: "The Law") Later he was working on the science I station when Sarah Thompson's shuttle, the Pacer was destroyed. (TNA: "The One With The Most Toys") He was seen in a corridor. (TNA: "The Time Loop") He was working in sickbay before the Valentine responded to a distress call by a freighter. (TNA: "The Cure") Again that year, he was working on the bridge when the Valentine encountered the Ferengi. (TNA: "The Ferengi") In operations division, he was working as the transporter chief and energized the away team to Ferlos. (TNA: "Arsenal") Back in sciences division, he was working on the bridge when the Ferengi beamed in. (TNA: "The Hero") and when Admiral John Harrington came on board. (TNA: "The De-Aging Admiral") Later that year he was walking through a corridor when Captain Johnson carried Dewin Decker's heavy luggage. And manned the bridge when the Valentine contacted the Herpellians. (TNA: "Safe Haven). And when they contacted the Angel II natives. (TNA: "Survivors") Later he worked in sickbay when two medical officers and Amy Green tried to revive Robert Carver. (TNA: "Ardek") Later he eyed the three humans from the 21st century in a corridor. (TNA: "The Frozen Humans") 2365 In 2365, he switched to command division they encountered the non-corporeal lifeform Hemeox, he was also present when Hemeox killed Ensign Hull. (TNA: "The Experiment") Later, he walked past Paul Schmidt, Richard Green and Jeoffrey Eskell shortly after he beamed aboard. (TNA: "Captain Eskell") Background information He was played by Aiden Rodriguez who received no credit for his appearances. Rodriguez often served as Nicholas Herbert's photo double in various films when Herbert's character is not facing the camera. In the script, his first name is George. Rodriguez confirmed that he'll only on the series for the first three seasons of TNA. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Starfleet sciences personnel Category:USS Valentine personnel Category:Starfleet operations personnel